


No es lo que parece.

by little_noodle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_noodle/pseuds/little_noodle
Summary: Tenten deja sus llaves en su apartamento, así que envía a Lee para que la ayude a conseguirlas. Él simplemente no espera ser atrapado por su vecino. O que su vecino fuera tan atractivo.





	No es lo que parece.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_gay_poster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_poster/gifts).
  * A translation of [not what it looks like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114986) by [a_gay_poster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gay_poster/pseuds/a_gay_poster). 



Lee está de rodillas afuera de la puerta del departamento de Tenten. Tiene una ganzúa en una mano hurgando en el cerrojo, y otra en la perilla. Su oreja está presionada contra la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el clic de la cerradura.

Por encima de su cabeza, escucha una ligera tos.

Mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con ojos verdes como el cristal del mar. Traga audiblemente.  
  


"Esto no es lo que parece", él tartamudea.  
  


El hombre que está arriba de él desplaza su peso, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus ojos son penetrantes, los mechones de cabello rojo oscuro caen de su frente, mostrando su maca de nacimiento, una mancha de vino. La lengua de Lee se siente espesa en su boca. La marca tiene forma de corazón.  
  
  


"¿Oh?" el hombre dice. "¿Y qué, exactamente, crees que parece?"

"Um, probablemente como si estuviera tratando de entrar en el apartamento de Tenten," Lee dice incómodo. Se sienta sobre sus talones, lejos de la puerta, y levanta las manos, mostrando el brillo plateado de la ganzúa.

"Tienes razón, eso es lo que parece. Entonces, ¿dime por qué intentas entrar en el apartamento de mi vecina más fuertemente armada?"

"Okey, lo admito, estoy tratando de entrar. ¡Pero ella me pidió que lo hiciera! Dejó su celular ahí, se encerró afuera y está atascada en su trabajo durante las próximas cuatro horas, y soy su único amigo que sabe abrir puertas, y-"

"Voy a llamar a la policía" Dice el hombre, y se gira para abrir la puerta a lado de Tenten.

"¡Espera!" Lee grita y se lanza para agarrar el dobladillo de la chaqueta del joven. El material es un grueso  _tweed_  rojo que se aplasta bajo los dedos de Lee. Parece muy caro para alguien que vive el complejo de departamentos en ruinas donde está Tenten.  
  
  


El hombre se detiene y mira a Lee alarmado. Su mano se cierne sobre su cinturón. Lee está bastante seguro de que está a unos 15 segundos de ser atacado.  
  
  


"¡La llamaré! La conoces, ¿verdad? ¿Tenten? La llamaré a la tienda y ella puede hablar contigo y decirte toda la verdad." Lee busca en su bolsillo y saca su móvil, blandiéndolo desesperadamente.

El hombre le da una mirada escéptica, luego suspira. Con la mano saca los dedos de Lee del dobladillo de su abrigo. Sus manos son suaves. Se recarga contra la pared y levanta la barbilla.  
  
  


"Está bien", dice. "Pero si ella no contesta, en serio llamaré a la policía"  
  
  


Lee asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie, sus dedos temblorosos deslizan al contacto de Tenten y le pica al número de su trabajo. Hace una silenciosa oración agradecido porque también tenía programado el número de la tienda.

La línea suena durante un interminablemente largo tiempo. Lee cruza los dedos y murmura. "Contesta, por favor contesta, contesta" en voz baja. El hombre apoyado en la pared levanta una ceja, el pelo es tan claro que es casi invisible.  
  
  


"Konoha Casa de Empeño, ¿en qué puedo servirle?" La voz de Tenten cruje a lo lejos a través del altavoz del teléfono.

"¡Tenten!" Lee grita. El señala al vecino de Tenten  _¿Ves?_ "Escucha, tu vecino acaba de llegar a casa cuando estaba intentando abrir la puerta y..."

"¿Cuál vecino?" Pregunta Tenten.

"No me sé su nombre. Es el, eh-" Lee mira frenéticamente a su derecha, donde el hombre lo mira de cerca. Cubre con la mano al teléfono y susurra "¿El lindo con el pelo rojo?"

"Ah, ¡ese es Gaara!" Tenten dice. "Está bien, pásamelo. Hablaré con él".  
  
  


Lee le tiende el teléfono a Gaara, gesticulando _Ella quiere hablar contigo_. Gaara toma el celular y presiona el botón de altavoz.  
  
  


"Bueno, ¿Tenten?" dice primero. "Hay un extraño que quiere entrar a tu departamen-"

"¡Ese es sólo Lee!" La voz de Tenten sale de la bocina y hace eco en el estrecho pasillo. "Le pedí que consiguiera mi teléfono y llaves por mí. Sé que se pone un poco tosco al principio, pero es sólo porque se pone  _súper incómodo_  con los chicos guapos, así que por favor no le hagas caso."  
  
  


Gaara levanta ambas cejas a Lee sobre el teléfono. Lee siente su cara enrojecerse.

 _¿Chicos guapos?_  Gaara gesticula.

Lee hace una mueca, luego ofrece una sonrisa débil y un pulgar hacia arriba.

Gaara torna su atención de vuelta al celular, donde Tenten seguía hablando, diciendo una anécdota muy vergonzosa cuando ella y Lee estuvieron en la preparatoria.

Los ojos de Lee se abren más y se lanza por el teléfono, arrebatándoselo de la mano de Gaara. Le pega al botón de bocina y pone el teléfono a su oído.  
  
  
  


"¡Gracias Tenten!" dice bruscamente. "Creo que es todo lo que necesitamos".

"Lee, es mejor que no lo hayas asustado. Él es único vecino normal que he tenido-"

"Gracias de nuevo Tenten, lo tengo, ¡adiós!"  
  
  


Gaara sigue dándole una mirada extraña así cómo el cuelga el móvil.  
  
  


"Gracias", Lee dice, haciendo un gesto a la puerta, "por dejar explicarme".  
  
  


Gaara sólo asiente, y abre la puerta al costado del de Tenten. El ingresa, dejando a Lee solo de nuevo en el pasillo.  
  


_________________________  
  


Veinte minutos después, Lee oye el crujido de la puerta abriendo detrás de él. Se estremece, esperando que no sea otro vecino de Tenten. Lee ha escuchado cosas muy extrañas de él-¿aparentemente guarda un montón de marionetas?- y él no está tratando de ser amenazado dos veces en un día.

Cuando se voltea, Gaara está parado ahí, con una mano acunando el cuello largo de una cerveza.

Gaara se apoya contra la pared.  
  
  


"¿Sigues en eso?" Pregunta.  
  


Lee asiente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Destrabar puertas en el mundo real era mucho más complicado que las cerraduras de práctica que había estado trabajando en la escuela de magia de Guy-sensei.  
  
  


"¿Quién diría que forzar cerraduras fuera un trabajo tan agotador?" La voz de Gaara es un poco rasposa, siseando sibilante que arrastra la columna vertebral de Lee. El cruza un tobillo sobre el otro. Con su abrigo fuera, Lee puede ver por primera vez que pequeño es él. Sus muñecas sobresalen de sus brazos, frágiles como los huesos de aves.

Lee retira la tela de su delgada playera de su pegajosa espalda.  
  
  


"Ugh, sí, perdón". Se disculpa. "Hace demasiado calor aquí."

"¿Quieres una?" Gaara le ofrece, haciendo un ademán con la cerveza. Es de una marca que Lee nunca había oído, probablemente algo local y hípster chic.

"Yo no tomo". Lee menea la cabeza.

"Ah", Gaara no dice más.

"Debo volver a-" Lee señala su ganzúa a la obstinada cerradura.

"Claro". Replica Gaara, pero él no se mueve de su lugar de la pared.  
  
  


Es... algo extraño, tratando de trabajar bajo el silencio de Gaara pero con ojo observador, pero no es malo, exactamente. Lee no puede hablar mucho, teniendo que seguir teniendo la oreja pegada en la puerta, pero puede sentir los ojos de Gaara en él. En realidad es algo agradable, de alguna manera, tener un chico tan atractivo como Gaara mirándolo fijamente. Lee sabe que no tiene que ver con la vista del departamento, y rara vez le hacen un chequeo. Entonces se da cuenta, incluso si el chico no lo está vigilando para asegurarse de que no robe el lugar. Está de acuerdo con eso.

Gaara abre la boca (sus labios lucen suaves), pareciendo que quería decir algo, pero en ese momento todos tambores de la cerradura hacen clic encajan en su lugar y la puerta se abre, tirando Lee junto con él.

Se encuentra tumbado en la entrada del departamento de Tenten, boca abajo, trasero arriba, con una mano sujetando el pomo de la puerta.

Hay una risita detrás de él, el sonido de como dedos pasando por el cabello. Lee se enrojece de mortificación cuando la gatita gris pachoncita, Shuriken, trota para saludarlo, y su diminuto collar de cascabel tintinea.  
  
  


"¡Éxito!", grita Lee, una vez que se ha orientado y sacudido la suciedad de la parte delantera de su playera.

"Mm-hmm", escucha el divertido zumbido de Gaara desde la puerta.  
  
  


Lee se apresura a la mesita, donde Tenten dejó sus llaves y el celular, y los recoge, las puntas afiladas del llavero de autodefensa con forma de gatito las siente clavándole la palma.

Trota de regreso a la puerta. Gaara todavía sigue de pie en el pasillo, mirándolo, con una sonrisa de labios cerrados en su rostro.

 _Wow_ , Lee piensa, en vez de eso le dice, "Me tengo que ir, ¡Tenten me va a matar por tardarme tanto!"  
  
  


"No olvides de encerrar detrás de ti", dice Gaara sarcásticamente.  
  


_________________________  
  


Dos semanas después, Lee tiene una pierna sobre la barandilla del balcón de Tenten, apoyándose en la cubierta. Oye el ruido de una puerta de cristal que se abre.  
  
  


"Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así", Gaara dice con una sonrisa irónica. Está sosteniendo una regadera en una mano y una maceta con un cactus en la otra. Lee mira por encima, todo su balcón está lleno de vegetación.

"Ah, hola Gaara, que bueno verte otra vez", dice Lee, levantando su otra pierna hasta que está completamente sentado en la barandilla.

"¿Qué haces ahora?" Gaara pregunta. "¿Probar nuevos métodos para entrar?"

"Ah, pues, ¡también tengo una buena excusa para esto!"  
  
  


Gaara levanta una ceja.  
  
  


"Tenten me pidió alimentar a su gata mientras ella salía de la ciudad, pero ella olvidó darme sus llaves antes de que se fuera. Y ella reemplazó la cerradura de la puerta de entrada con un cerrojo, después de la última vez". Lee se frota la nuca. "Supongo que se sintió incómoda con la idea que alguien pudiera meterse de intruso a su casa tan fácilmente. Entonces pensé que intentaría entrar por la puerta lateral. Probablemente pueda abrir la puerta con esto". Lee escudriña hasta la parte de atrás de su playera y saca un alambre delgado de metal.  
  


Gaara lo mira fijamente.  
  
  


"¿Ella no te dijo?" Le dice.

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Estoy cuidando a su gata mientras ella está fuera. Shuriken está aquí".

"Oh!" Lee sonríe. Se apresura a meter el alambre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Supongo que esto ya no será necesario".  
  
  


Gaara observa a Lee por un largo momento, esos ojos verdes claros que se movía sobre el rostro de Lee.  
  
  


"¿Quieres venir acá y verla?" Le suelta.  
  
  


Lee sonríe radiante.  
  
  


"¡Me encantaría!"

"Okey, dame sólo un segundo y yo..." Gaara se torna para re entrar a su departamento y luego se congela. "Espera, ¿cómo llegaste hasta ahí?"

"Corriendo por la pared", Lee contesta con una sonrisa. "Es bueno para las piernas".

"Estamos en el tercer piso"

"¡No es tan difícil practicarlo! De todos modos, no te compliques, yo sólo-" Le se levanta hasta está agachado en la barandilla de Tenten. Luego, con un solo empujón de piernas, vuela cruzando el espacio entre los balcones de Tenten y Gaara, aterrizando en la barandilla de Gaara, perfectamente equilibrado con las puntas de sus pies".

"¿Estás seguro que realmente no eres un ladrón?" Gaara pregunta, así como Lee salta y lo sigue entrando al apartamento.

"¡Lo juro!" Lee se sacude las manos. "Sólo tengo un montón de... talentos específicos, debido a mi profesión".

"¿Y cuál podría ser esa profesión?" Gaara le pregunta.  
  
  


Shuriken se acerca y se da la vuelta alrededor de los tobillos de Lee, con la campana tintineando alegremente. Lee se agacha para rascarle detrás de las orejas.  
  
  


"Bueno, trabajo tiempo completo con Tenten en la casa de empeño, pero mi verdadera pasión", Lee se pone de pie a toda su altura, extendiendo sus brazos con un gesto elegante, "es magia de escena".  
  
  


Gaara lo mira por un largo momento. En el suelo, Shuriken se arrulla sobre su espalda y comienza a ronronear. Gaara asiente con la cabeza, una vez, de manera puntual, como si todo tuviera perfecto sentido.  
  
  


"Ah, ahora solo soy un aprendiz", admite Lee. Su nuca se está calentando bajo la mirada inquebrantable de Gaara.  
  
  


Gaara se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cocineta. Su departamento es el espejo perfecto del de Tenten. Es extraño saber exactamente dónde está todo, pero verlo decorado de manera diferente, el apartamento de Gaara decorado con felpas rojas y toques negros a juego, donde Tenten es un alboroto de con objetos de tiendas de segunda mano y muebles viejos de la casa de sus padres.

Lee se pregunta ociosamente si Gaara mantiene sus cucharas en el mismo cajón al lado de la estufa. Se oye el tintineo del vidrio cuando Gaara comienza a buscar en su refrigerador.  
  
  


"¿Quieres algo de tomar?", Pregunta, encorvado, "Sé que no quieres cerveza, pero tengo jugo, agua, um... bebidas energéticas".

"Agua estaría bien", dice Lee. No puede resistirse a echar un vistazo a la cocina para ver el trasero de Gaara moviéndose mientras cava en el congelador en busca de hielo. Sus pantalones negros de corte alto le calzan como un guante. "Las bebidas energéticas son terribles para ti, por cierto".  
  
  


Gaara se pone de pie, vaso en mano, y la llena con agua del grifo antes de pasarla a Lee. Abre una lata de algo de aspecto vicioso y verde neón para él y toma un largo sorbo.  
  
  


"Los necesito para estudiar", explica, mientras se acerca al sofá.  
  
  


Lee lo sigue y cada uno de ellos se sienta en un cojín rojo mullido. El mueble, más bien un sofá de dos plazas, es realmente tan pequeño que sus rodillas se rozan.  
  
  


"¿Eres estudiante, entonces?" Lee pregunta. Toma un largo trago de agua y Gaara observa como su garganta se mueve cuando traga.

"Sí". Gaara aparta la vista, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas.

"¿Qué estás estudiando?"

"Soy un especialista en horticultura y  _minor_ en diseño de moda", dice Gaara.

"¡Oh!" Dice Lee. "Eso explica por qué eres tan... así". Él hace un gesto para abarcar a Gaara.

"¿Como qué?"

"Um". Las orejas de Lee se entibiecen. "Algo así como... con estilo, supongo. Apuesto, ya sabes, como uno de esos tipos en las portadas de revistas."  
  
  


Gaara resopla por la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
  


"No sé qué tipo de revistas has estado mirando", dice.  
  
  


La cara de Lee se pone roja brillante. Shuriken salta al sofá y se acurruca en su regazo, una diminuta bola de pelo retumbante.  
  
  


"Ehh," Lee vacila. "Oye, ¿quieres ver un truco de magia?"  
  
  


Gaara se detiene en medio de otro sorbo de su bebida energética.  
  
  


"Claro", dice.

"¡Genial!" Lee se inclina hacia adelante en el espacio de Gaara. "Acércate un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
  


Gaara obedece, hasta que ambas rodillas se tocan. A través de sus jeans, Lee siente el calor de la rodilla huesuda de Gaara contra él como una marca.  
  
  


"Okey", dice Lee. "No hay nada en mis manos, ¿verdad?" Le muestra a Gaara sus palmas vacías.  
  
  


Gaara asiente, sin mirar realmente las manos de Lee. Sus ojos parecen mucho más concentrados en la boca de Lee pronunciando las palabras.  
  
  


"Pero, ¡oh!" Lee hace un puchero exagerado con la boca. "Tienes algo justamente-"  
  
  


Gaara frunce el ceño también, su expresión burlona.

Lee extiende una mano y roza el costado de la cabeza de Gaara. Regresa su mano hacia él, las puntas de los dedos rozando la oreja de Gaara.  
  
  


"- ¡Ahí!" Lleva la mano justo delante de la nariz de Gaara. Apretado entre su dedo índice y anular es una moneda, brillando en la luz.  
  
  


Los ojos de Gaara se dirigen a la moneda y regresan a la cara de Lee. Sus mejillas se sonrojan. Aleja la vista de la cara de Lee y mira al suelo, con los ojos bajos. Sus ojos están encapuchados, con ojeras de falta de sueño.  
  
  


"Buen truco", dice. Sus ojos se lanzan para encontrarse con los de Lee de nuevo. Ninguno se ha alejado del otro. Los ojos de Gaara regresan a la boca de Lee; se lame los labios.

"Oye", dice Lee, "¿Sería extraño si te pidiera que te bese ahora?"

"No", dice Gaara, sus mejillas ruborizándose.

"Está bien", Lee inhala inestablemente. "¿Puedo besarte?"

"Sí", responde Gaara.  
  
  


Lee cubre la parte posterior del cuello de Gaara con la mano y lo atrae en un suave beso. Sus labios son tan suaves como Lee había imaginado, apenas separados, cálidos y suaves. Puede sentir el bulto en la parte superior de la columna vertebral de Gaara, cada vértebra en la columna delgada de su cuello. Lee deja que el beso se detenga por un momento y se quita.

Se halla con los ojos de Gaara con un suspiro. La respiración de Gaara es un poco pesada, el pulso revolotea en la yugular.  
  
  


"Entonces, que divertido", dice Lee, levantando su otra mano. Entre sus dedos hay otra moneda. "Tenías esto detrás en ti".  
  
  


Él sonríe. Gaara se balancea hacia atrás con una mirada escandalizada y le da una patada.  
  
  


"¿Fue una excusa para mostrarme otro truco de magia?" Pregunta, pero sus labios se contraen en una sonrisa. Él tiene un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Lee piensa que probablemente también podría encontrar una excusa para sacar una moneda de allí.  
  
  


"¡No, definitivamente no!" Lee protesta, mientras Shuriken se quita de su regazo y comienza a soltar un maullido.

"Carajo", dice Gaara. "Es su hora de cenar. Y eso significa que tengo clase en treinta minutos". Se levanta apresuradamente del sofá.

"Me saldré, entonces", dice Lee, poniéndose de pie. Se estira y su espalda truena. Gaara ya se ha agachado para buscar en algún gabinete. Ahí está el ruido estruendoso de croquetas secas que se vierten en un recipiente. "Pero, em, ¿puedo tener tu número? En caso de que tenga que avisarte que estoy tratando de irrumpir en la casa de Tenten nuevamente".

"Por supuesto", dice Gaara, una vez que coloca el tazón de Shuriken en el suelo y ella está feliz de masticar. Toma el teléfono de Lee de su mano y rápidamente ingresa su número, enviándose un mensaje que simplemente dice: "Este es el número de Lee".  
  
  


Lee no puede evitar sonreír cuando toma su teléfono. Por supuesto, Gaara usa la puntuación perfecta en sus mensajes de texto.

Gaara cubre la mejilla de Lee con una mano y se levanta para presionar un beso rápido en la comisura de su boca.  
  
  


"Por favor usa la puerta de entrada cuando te vayas", susurra con una sonrisa irónica.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo. La historia no la hice yo sino a_gay_poster, a quien agradezco por dejarme traducir. Me divertí mucho en la traducción. Si dominan el inglés aunque sea un poco, pasen a leer sus historias de esta ship; valen mucho la pena.


End file.
